The Last Outpost
~~opis~~ Podsumowanie [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] ściga okręt Ferengi podejrzany o kradzież należącego do Federacji konwertera energii T-9 z planety Gamma Tauri IV. Misja ta jest także okazją do pierwszego kontaktu z Ferengi, którzy jeszcze nigdy nie nawiązali łączności wizualnej z Federacją. Pościg kończy się, gdy okręt nieznajomych zbliża się do jednej z planet w układzie Delphi Ardu i wychodzi z warp, prawdopodobnie w wyniku nagłego skoku energii. Po chwili obcy okręt otwiera ogień w kierunku Enterprise, powodując lekkie uszkodzenia. Picard nie decyduje się na urzycie siły, sądząc, że była to tylko reakcja Ferengi na pościg. Chwilę później Enterprise dotyka awaria zasilania, która powoduje unieszkodliwienie broni i osłon. thumb|right|Enterprise i okręt Ferengi. Załoga sądzi, że została złapana w pułapkę zastawioną przez obcych. By lepiej poznać i zrozumieć wrogów Data przedstawia wszystkie znane informacje na ich temat, w których uważa się Ferengi za rasę kupców, mających tylko na uwadze zysk. Data dopatruje się tutaj pewnej zbieżności z Yankeskimi kupcami z XVIII i XIX wieku z Ameryki Północnej. William T. Riker i Geordi La Forge rozważają możliwości ucieczki. Sądzą, że szybkie osiągnięcie maksymalnej prędkości warp i wykorzystanie opóźnienia w reakcji nieznanego pola siłowego pozwoli im się wyrwać. Aby odwrócić uwagę Ferengi, Picard wywołuje ich i pyta o zwrot skradzionego przedmiotu. Jednak nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Chwilę później załoga wprowadza obmyślony wcześniej plan w życie. Niestety nic się nie wydarzyło. Na domiar złego ktoś uzyskał dostęp do komputerowej bazy danych i bezkarnie przegląda jej pliki. Deanna Troi zauważa, że uwaga całej załogi była zwrócona ku obcym, lecz nikt nie zainteresował się planetą. Zostaje zwołana konferencja, na której starsi oficerowie decydują się na ponowienie kontaktu z Ferengi. Picard ponownie wywołuje ich i tym razem pyta o ich warunki. Po chwili odpowiada DaiMon Tarr. Ku zaskoczeniu załogi na mostku, chce dyskutować o warunkach kapitulacji. Deklaruje, że zwróci konwerter i dodatkowo poświęci życie swoich drugich oficerów. Teraz jest już jasne, że to nie okręt Ferengi jest źródłem pola energii. thumb|right|Data przedstawia dane dotyczące planety. Starsi oficerowie po raz kolejny zbierają się w pokoju odpraw. Data przekazuje zebranym informacje jakie dotąd udało się zebrać odnośnie pobliskiej planety. W trakcie zebrania android zaczyna bawić się chińską łamigłówką, zostawioną przez dzieci - Matthew i Polę. W wyniku tej zabawy jego palce zaklinowały się u wylotów owego przedmiotu. Dzięki pomocy kapitana Data ostatecznie zdołał się wyswobodzić i kontynuował objaśnienia. Okazało się, że planeta mogła być jedną z najdalej położonych placówek Imperium Tkon, starożytnej i potężnej federacji, która istniała ponad 600 000 lat temu. Jej zagładę spowodowała ich gwiazda, która przekształciła się w supernową. W trakcie trwania narady, wcześniej wysłana sonda, przesłała zdobyte informacje, ujawniając, że tak naprawdę oba statki zostały pochwycone w pole siłowe emitowane z powierzchni planety. Picard ponownie kontaktuje się z Ferengi, którzy także odkryli prawdziwą naturę pułapki. Kapitan zasugerował obustronną wymianę informacji. Zdecydowano, że na planetę zostanie wysłany zwiad. Bez względu na czyhające niebezpieczeństwo, włączjąc w to utratę komunikacji z okrętem i brak możliwości powrotnego transportu Riker, La Forge, Data, Worf i Natasha Yar postanowili przesłać się na planetę. thumb|right|Zwiad Ferengi uzbrojony w bicze energetyczne. Powierzchnię planety pokrywały liczne kryształy, a niebo co chwilę przecinały błyskawice. Zwiad wysłany przez Picarda zostaje zaatakowany przez zwiad Ferengi, uzbrojonego w bicze energetyczne. Tymczasem na Enterprise sytuacja staje się krytyczna, gdyż powoli przestaje działać system podtrzymywania życia. A na planecie, Ferengi, są niezwykle zainteresowani komunikatorem Rikera, podejrzewając, że jest on wykonany ze złota. Dochodzi do walki pomiędzy zwiadami. Na szczęście wszystko przerywa Natasha Yar, która pojawia się z fazerem w ręku grożąc jego użyciem. Ferengi wydają się zaskoczeni jej widokiem i nie mogą uwierzyć, że kobiety pracują z mężczyznami i są jeszcze w dodatku ubrane. Nagle na powierzchni materializuje się nieznana istota. thumb|right|Portal 63. Tajemnicza istota przedstawia się jako Portal 63 i jest strażnikiem Imperium Tkon. Jest nieco zdziwiony przybyciem gości i pyta, czy nie chcieliby dołączyć do Imperium. W odpowiedzi Riker wyjaśnia, że imperium przestało istnieć kilka wieków temu. Czując zysk, Ferengi próbują pozyskać przyjaźń strażnika, obiecując, że zniszczą Enterprise jak tylko odzyskają kontrolę nad okrętem. By jeszcze bardziej przypodobać się, nazywają ludzi dzikusami i jeszcze dodają kilka innych kłamstw. Załoga Enterprise jest gotowa udowodnić swoją niewinność. Riker rzucił wyzwanie Portal już po chwili atakuje go halabardą. Wielkie jest jego zdziwienie, gdy widzi spokój na twarzy pierwszego oficera mimo zagrożenia życia. Komandor odpowiada, że "Strach jest prawdziwym wrogiem, jedynym wrogiem", cytując Sun Tzu. Portal jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi Rikera, w przeciwieństwie do postawy Ferengi i bezzwłocznie przywraca zasilanie na Enterprise. Portal wyjaśnia, że początkowo chciał zniszczyć oba okręty, lecz gdy zauważył próbę współpracy zaniechał tej decyzji. Spytał się także Rikera co zrobić z Ferengi. Komandor poprosił o uwolnienie ich, gdyż są nieco podobni do starożytnych ludzi: muszą się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, lecz z pewnością mogą się rozwijać. Ostatecznie konwerter został zwrócony, a Picard pogratulował swojemu zwiadowi dobrej postawy. Riker poprosił o zgodę na przesłanie kilku chińskich łamigłówek na okręt Ferengi. Tuż po tym jak kapitan udzielił zgody, oba okręty opuściły orbitę. Pamiętne cytaty "We offer the lives of our second officers as required by the Ferengi code." "Fortunately Starfleet has no such rules involving its second officers." : - DaiMon Tarr do Picarda i w odpowiedzi Data "Again your alien images shock us!" : - DaiMon Tarr do Picarda "It looks like gold. It tastes like gold!" "It ''IS gold." : - '''Letek' i Riker, gdy Letek analizował komunikator Rikera "He has the right to meet death awake." "Is that a male perspective?" "Rubbish!" : - Picard i Dr. Crusher "The universe exists to me to create life." : - Portal 63 Dodatkowe informacje ~~rozbudowa~~ Odnośniki Linia czasowa : ... Kartografia : ... Gatunki : ... Statki kosmiczne : ... Pozostałe : ... Obsada Główna obsada *Patrick Stewart jako Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako William T. Riker *LeVar Burton jako Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako Worf *Gates McFadden jako Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner jako Data *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada *Armin Shimerman jako Letek *Jake Dengel jako Mordoc *Tracey Walter jako Kayron Pozostała obsada *Darryl Henriques jako Portal 63 *Mike Gomez jako DaiMon Tarr Tematy pokrewne ~~rozbudowa~~ Zewnętrzne odnośniki ~~rozbudowa~~ |next= }} cs:The Last Outpost de:Der Wächter en:The Last Outpost (episode) es:The Last Outpost fr:The Last Outpost (épisode) ja:謎の宇宙生命体（エピソード） nl:The Last Outpost ru:Последний форпост (эпизод) Kategoria:Odcinki TNG